A New Pet for Torture
by illuminatedflowerfield
Summary: England is having a pretty bad day, and its on the day of a cancelled world conference, because apparently, 3 countries where missing. Though...When he came home, he had something unexpected...in his bed. Rated M for next chapters, T for Language


A New Pet for Torture.

Summary: England is having a pretty bad day, and its on the day of a cancelled world conference, because apparently, 3 countries where missing. Though.. When he came home, he had something unexpected..in his bed. LAME SUMMARY! Rated M for next chapters, and it'd be T just for Language.

Hikari: Hello Again to another seme!UK x uke!US~ This will…or will not be a one-shot! I'm betting it will be more chapters! Anyways~  
England: …And how the bloody hell did you make this…fanfic again? And why haven't you update 'What does "sex" mean?'.  
Hikari: Well, I was reading Lifeline, (totally love that story! Can't wait for you to update, cgirl120~) and after that, I read one of my friend's fanfic's (it's not on the internet cause its our characters) called A Deal's a Deal, and its very interesting…apart from that! I was drawing the English family and then I came across a doujin called Futari no Mayuuge! (No, I only saw the cover… ;_; I wanna read it. Even if it has France x Iggy. Someone, if you know the scanlation, please gimmie website D: ) and mixed up those three idea's into this. Uh…I'll give the people the reason why I didn't get to update it…  
England: Ok…but, that doesn't explain anything on how you created this.  
Hikari: Shut up, Iggy.  
England: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
Hikari: Screwing him, on to the show~

It was…a pain in the ass today, thought the English man, trying not to die from the heat wave this hot, humid summer. (A/N: This meeting is in the Southern Hemisphere, FYI.) Why was it that the meeting had to be in the south? He was alright with the cold winter…

"Bollocks…" the man was falling to his sleep. He had been tired after all those flights, it was hard enough to go to America in 6 hours on a plane ride.

"England-kun~", said Russia, "You shouldn't be sleeping in a meeting, da?"

England almost died at the sight of the big one, everyone was scared of Russia, but of course, not Belarus.

"Uhhh!… W-Why h-hello there, Russia…good day, isn't it?" you can tell England's voice kept going in more higher octaves…

"Ah, it is very! But it is very hot in here, da?" Russia started with this…'da' thing…creeping the heck out of England.

"Ha-Have you seen the bloody frog or America? Th-They haven't seen to have come yet!"

"I was just about to ask you that, Hungary-chan and Nihon-kun aren't here either~" that evil, yet sweet smile started to fade into a raep face.

"Uh…S-Seriously! A-Aren't they gonna get in t-trouble?" laughed England, he was trying to escape, but whatever he tried to do, he kept talking with the scary nation.

"-fufu- Wouldn't it be nice if I could rip their face in half, da?" said Russia.

England was scared. He couldn't stand another minute.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" said the angry German, as usual. "There are missing countries, so we will cancel our meeting! Go home!"

"Good God, thank you Germany…" said England, as he left the meeting room.

England finally came home, it was pretty late, he couldn't get past the snow that covered his house.

"Ahh…it sure is warm here…with this cold weather, and all." he then heard a moan. "What the…"

England wandered through the halls to hear a teenager moaning, crying for help. He sounded pretty familiar…He then bust open the door and found what he didn't think he'd see.

"AMERICA?" England looked at the boy who was covered in whip cream, strawberry shortcake. He ignored the fact he was naked, he took off the bandana that covered America's mouth and asked him,

"What the bloody hell? Who did this to you!"

America had barely any breath to talk. England soon came in rushing with a glass of water, giving it to the teen, letting him able to breathe. Then, the computer on his desktop lighted bright and shine. He then saw the figure of 4 very suspicious people.

" 'Ello, me Angleterre." said the French.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO AMERICA?" screamt England through the webcam.

"Herou there, Engrand-san…I'm sorry for what I have done…" said Japan, in his quiet tone.

"He's finally home? Wow! Hello there England!" said Taiwan, along with Hungary.

"What the bloody hell…" face palmed England. "What do you want from me and America, you?"

"Well~ To tell you the truth, Angleterre," said France, "we just want to see you and America…faire l'amour."

"What the hell does that even mean?" giving the French a confused looked.

"…I-It means…" blushed Japan, translating what France had said, "To have a relationship."

Hikari: WAHAHA! Cliffhanger! This was pretty short...yet...it took me a while...  
England: -staring at computer- Damnit, are you kidding me? This is as much as you can write?  
Hikari: Hey, I have school and LittleBigPlanet2 to- Wait, you actually want to read more?  
England: Yes…I mean, NO! Th-This is too gross! I wouldn't try to hurt my America!  
Hikari: You will soon in What does "sex" mean, and mostly in this one.  
England: BAH! Stupid Japan! Making me look at those fantasies!  
Hikari: You mean, me and him making you read those doujins, right~?  
England: Grrr…  
Hikari: See you laters! I don't think I'll update cause I'll be too busy playing LBP2 and school will eat me!


End file.
